A Pataki Christmas Carol
by CrazzedFairee21
Summary: Simply A Christmas Carol...Helga Pataki's version
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. I am new here to , and want to say I'm glad to be here. First I would like to tell you all that this is my first Hey Arnold fan fiction, I'm not the best writer in the world and I am not trying to be. If you have_ constructive_ criticism please put it in the review, because I would love to read them. Second as if you already didn't point out from the title yes this story is a replica of Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol" Hopefully to you all I remained faithful to not only Charles Dickens but Craig Bartlett as well. :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any dialogue, or characters. This story was only written for the pure enjoyment of others and hopes it will bring you into the Christmas Spirit.

A Pataki Christmas Carol.

Chapter 1:

"Alright! Alright! As much as you all don't want to be here tonight, we are on a serious deadline! Christmas is tomorrow and I don't have time for any of your shenanigans!" Helga's voice rang over the auditorium as the all the rest of her classmates stood on the edge of the stage watching the scowling girl eye them one by one.

"Come on Helga! We've been at this for hours. I'm exhausted!" yelled Harold coming from behind the curtain trying to take off his beard that had seemed to be stuck to his face.

"What did you put on this beard man? Super glue?" said Sid as he helped Harold pull off the beard.

"Seriously Helga, Its Christmas Eve. I already spent half of my winter vacation in this stuffy auditorium. I'm going to Aspen the day after tomorrow and I still have to pack and sort my designer collection of shoes and handbags. Let alone get my beauty sleep" Rhonda smiled as she felt a slight praise in all the other kids agreeing with her.

"Well Princess, I guess you're going to be sleeping here tonight, because until we get this ending of the play perfect and up to MY STANDARDS no one is going anywhere!" Moans came from the classmates as they turned around to get back to their positions on stage.

Now in their sophomore year of high school, the school was performing their annual Christmas play "A Christmas Carol." and none other than Helga Pataki was the assistant director. She sat there in the seats watching her classmates get ready to do the last scene over for the 50th time.

'_What a bunch of lazy buffoons, of course they don't understand that I would also rather be spending my time elsewhere then sitting here in the unventilated auditorium watching them day after day like I'm babysitting a bunch of five year olds. _'

"Helga, it's going on 7:30. My parents keep calling me and wondering why I'm not home yet. I gravely think we should call it a night." Phoebe looked at Helga with a concern look on her face.

"Of course Phoebe, _you_ always care about the well-being of our classmates."

"And you don't?"

"Look Phoebe. I am the assistant director. The teacher left me in charge of making sure these talentless and poor excuses for actors and actresses put on a play that would give the audience a feeling of Christmas spirit and from the looks of it, the Christmas tree is going up in flames."

"Eugene LOOK OUT!" yelled Sheena.

The sound of a crashing set went tumbling down as the students screamed and ran with terror off the stage. "I'm okay." called Eugene coming from under the set as the other students helped him up.

"Oh great now look what you've done. First! You all complain that I keep you here to late even though some of you don't remember your lines, or your stage cues, or even remember to stay in character. Then you destroy my wonderful set, and if you haven't noticed Christmas is tomorrow which means tomorrow will be a full house, and I refuse to let this play be a disaster because you all don't know how to cooperate."

"But Helga, it's not like we're Oscar winnin' actors or somethin' we're just puttin' on a play for our families for Christmas. It shouldn't matter if some of us don't remember our stage cues or lines. What matters is that we put on a play that not only brings in the Christmas spirit, but can bring us all together in this time of peace and joyfulness."

"Wow Stinky that was such a touching speech, but it still doesn't fix my demolished set, and for crying out loud this is Charles Dickens not The Beverly Hillbillies. And another thing Stinko-"

"Helga, please! You're being absurd" As Helga was ready to begin her drawn out list of how Stinky's country persona spat all over the words of Charles Dickens. She felt a strong grip around her arm. The small Phoebe Heyerdahl was holding her back. She looked back at her friend and saw a sincere worry look in her eyes. "Please Helga. Don't do this on Christmas Eve. Let everyone go home to their families. "Helga let out a huge sigh and snatched her arm out of Phoebe's grip. She was surprised at how easy it was as for a few seconds ago when it felt as if Phoebe was holding on for her dear life.

"Alright, you bunch of whiners. All of you just go home." The students cheered with excitement as if the sound of that statement meant that summer was here and they had three months vacation away from school.

"Oh you think that's great huh? You practically destroyed my entire set. I want you all here at 9 am tomorrow morning to rebuild it. And don't think I won't be taking roll. If you're not here at 9 am sharp, I better not see your smiling face nowhere near these school grounds until the clock tower chimes 12:00 am the next day."

"But Helga, tomorrow is Christ-"

"Yes. And I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning. You can go home now to your precious families." Helga turned her back on the other students. If she heard one more peep from someone about how they would rather be home then fixing her set, oh you'd better bet Ol' Betsy would have something to say about that.

"Talk about an Ebenezer Scrooge" said Sid.

"No. She's worse than he ever was. I still can't believe she's making come here at 9 a.m." Gerald replied.

"On Christmas no doubt! I wonder how she spends her Christmas."

"If she's anything like Ebenezer Scrooge probably alone." said Rhonda jumping in the conversation.

"Guys, seriously? Stop talking about her this way. She maybe is going _a little_ overboard with this-"

Out of all the kids in their grade Arnold was the one person that all of them truly considered a loyal friend. Even though the other classmates knew Helga treated him like dirt, his classmates, especially Gerald couldn't help but understand _why_ he always defended her.

"A little? A little? Arnold, do you remember who you're talking about? This is _Helga… G... Pataki…_ we are talking about. The one that called you football head, Arnoldo, bluntly insulted you and made fun of you for half of your childhood. We are talking about the same person right?"

"Well Gerald, maybe you don't really know her."

"Know her? I don't want the chance to get to know her. I don't want to be friends with someone who is just a bi-"

"Gerald, she can probably hear you. Even though she maybe acting like a-"

"An Ebenezer Scrooge." interrupted Sid.

"But it still doesn't give you the right to say things about her behind her back. Helga has feelings just like the rest of us. All she's trying to do is put on play that all our families will enjoy. We could cooperate a little better in rehearsal, and at least try to understand what she's going through." Arnold looked across the lot of annoyed faces looking back at him. He came across one that seemed to be changing their expression slowly. Arnold put on a smile to know that his best friend saw where he was coming from.

"Alright I guess we could've cooperated a _little _better in rehearsal, but it still doesn't give her the right to yell and insult all of us. But me being the better person I will apologize to her…tomorrow at rehearsal."

"Gerald?"

"Look man I got plans to chill with my family tonight, and I think you do too. You coming, or what?"

"Uh, I forgot I left something in the auditorium. Don't wait up for me though. I'll see you tomorrow. "

"Ok see ya later, and Merry Christmas man."

"Merry Christmas."

Helga immediately stopped scoping up her papers, and furiously putting them in her backpack, when she heard the comments from Gerald and Sid. It made her sad, but then a thought crossed her mind. '_How dare they belittle me that way comparing me to Ebenezer Scrooge...'_

"So what if they can't spend Christmas all day with their families? I can barely get mine to notice me all year let alone Christmas. It's the same thing every year. Olga comes home parading around the house like she's Mary Sunshine, ordering me to do this, and to do that. Big bob sits in front of the TV drinking egg nog and eating Christmas cookies till he passes out, and Miriam goes around singing Christmas carols off key while making smoothies. What a wonderful Christmas I have every single year. .." She looked around and saw that the kids had left the auditorium. For the first time all day, she finally had a minute alone where she could take out her locket, and express her feelings to the one person she loved most in this world.

"Oh Arnold the greatest gift I could ever have for Christmas is you. You're the only thing that can truly make me happy in this world. I wonder what you're doing this year, now that you finally have your mother and father, and all of you are having dinner those eccentric boarders of yours. Probably having the most wonderful Christmas I could only dream of."

"Helga?"

"ARNOLD!" Helga jumped and quickly put her locket into her pocket. Her papers scattered everywhere onto the floor. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON ME? Now all my work is scattered all over the floor. Thanks a lot football head. "

"I'm sorry Helga." He knelt down to help Helga pick up her work "I was wondering if I could ask you something. "

"Oh sure just let me waste more of my valuable time. What do you want to ask me bucko?" Helga sat in her chair with a stern look on her face, anxiously waiting for him to ask his question so she can finally gather her work and leave.

"Well Helga. I know you said we all had to be here by 9 tomorrow and everything, but, you see, my family and I are going to Hillwood Orphanage tomorrow morning to give presents to the kids, and have a Christmas party for them, and…"

"And?"

"Well. I won't be able to make it tomorrow."

"Well then I guess I won't be seeing you tomorrow night then. I told you if you are not here tomorrow morning, you are out of the play. No if's ands or buts, got it?

"But Helga we've all worked hard on this play just as much as you and we deserve to have Christmas with our families."

"Why does everyone make such a big deal over this stupid holiday? Everyone so happy, and merry and coming together aye? Please! It's all just a joke."

"Helga Come on. What Sid and Gerald were saying meant nothing to…"

"Arnold, why can't you see the big picture here? I sit in the auditorium day in and day out babysitting all of you losers when I could be doing a lot of other meaningful things. I don't ask for much from all of you. All I ask is that you all rebuild _my_ set that you destroyed."

"From what I remember _you,_ didn't _build anything._ All you did was sit on your butt and yell at everyone."

"Listen to me, and listen well. If you're not here at 9a.m. sharp-"Helga pointed her index finger a few feet from his nose. Even though Arnold was taller than her, she refuse to let those few inches intimidate her.

"Then I guess I won't be in the play tomorrow." Helga's eyes widened at him finishing her sentence. She felt a lump in her throat at the thought of not seeing the one thing she loved on Christmas Day.

"Well that's fine with me. It'd be the best day of my entire life that's for sure." It only took her a millisecond to realize the words that had been spilling out of her mouth. She quickly turned and began putting her papers back into her bag.

"Wow. You can't honestly be that heartless. Many Christmas's ago I remember a Helga Pataki that was still a little rough around the edges, but no matter how hard she tried to hide it she still had feelings. What happened to her?"

"She's never existed."

"Well that's not what I remem-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU REMEMBER! Will you please just go and leave me alone!"

She watched as Arnold slowly took a few step backwards holding his hand up which indicated to her that he wasn't trying to start an argument.

"I'm sorry, for getting in your business. I should go."

"Bye."Helga turned and began stuffing the rest of her papers in her bag.

"Merry Christmas, Helga."

Her heart stopped as the sound of the words slowly came to her ears, and echoed through the auditorium. A tear slowly made its way out, however, she quickly wiped it away to hide at any given chance that Arnold may have had sensed she was crying. She turned back around and saw that he had completely vanished from her site. All that was left of his trace was a little envelope that was addressed to Hillwood Orphanage.

She had finally made it home that night walking through the cold icy streets of people singing Christmas carols, and saying Merry Christmas to one another. As she was about to unlock her door a chime from the clock tower went off stating it was 8 o clock. She dropped her keys in the snow as it startled her.

"Oh. It's just the clock tower. "She picked up her keys and started to unlock her door when she noticed something. It had appeared that a ghostly face of an older woman and replaced the key hole on her door. She looked at it closely as she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. '_Man I really need to get some shut eye.' _She leaned in closer and saw the lady's face was still there. She reached out her hand as if maybe her touch would make it fade away.

"BOO!" they lady eye's opened.

"AHHHHH!" Helga slipped back on her stoop, and fell into a pile of snow. She looked back up and saw that the ghostly face had disappeared.

"Baby sister are you ok?" cried Olga as she opened the door. "Look at you silly making snow angels outside when you should be having Christmas dinner with your family. And also I need you to help me prepare for Christmas dinner tomorrow." Helga walked inside and dusted the snow of her clothes.

"Ok everyone Helga's here now so we can finally have Christmas Eve dinner."

"Finally, now we can eat."

"Wait daddy we haven't said grace yet. Ok now everyone bow your heads and close your eyes. Close your eyes Helga. God thank you for bringing us all together tonight, bless the hands that prepared this feast, and lets all hope Helga's classmates perform beautifully in the play they all worked so hard on. "

Helga gave a little chuckle at the thought of her classmates destroying the entire set. Oh how she was going to make them pay for it tomorrow.

"Helga what's so funny Hun?" said Miriam.

"Oh nothing. Just the entire play is going to be a complete disaster tomorrow because, every feels that it's so important to be together with your families for Christmas. Everyone wants to be lazy and throw stuff together. Be happy and merry and speak about the true meaning of Christmas. Please! Christmas is for losers and saps.

"Helga!" cried Olga and Miriam.

"Well it's true. Everyone in this family thinks that they all live in the Christmas spirit. Well the last seven Christmas's haven't been so merry, that's for sure. Big Bob sits and watches TV all day, Miriam is singing Christmas carols around the house like a drunken hobo, and Olga prances around and orders me to do stuff for our oh-so-wonderful Christmas dinner.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, HEY! Excuse me little lady. I don't care what or how you feel about Christmas you going to sit here and enjoy like the rest of us." Big bob leaned across the table sticking his spoonful on potato salad in Helga's face.

"You know what Helga, you remind me of your great aunt Gertrude Pataki. Didn't she feel that way about Christmas too B?"

"Oh yeah. Great Aunt Gertrude Pataki hated everything about Christmas. She was a very lonely woman too. She never came to any of our holiday get-togethers. She thought Christmas was a load of uh…Humbug, that's what she called it. Like that Scoorge dude in the story. "

"Scrooge, daddy. But yes Helga you a little Ebenezer Scrooge this evening." Olga smiled.

"That's it I'm excusing myself from this merry cheerful scene and going to bed."Helga pushed her chair out from underneath her and ran upstairs.

"That's exactly what I was going to suggest you do. You better not come out of that room until I see some holiday cheer from you little lady!" The sound of a door slam echoed and made the walls vibrate throughout the house. The only thing you could hear was the last four lyrics to "The Christmas Song" heard through the living room TV. In silence, the three family member s looked at each other and at the empty chair across the table. Each one of them grabbed the others hand and prayed hoping the tomorrow would be a better day.

"I hate this stupid holiday and everyone stupid enough to rejoice in it. At least great Aunt Gertrude and I had the right thing in mind. Everyone else is just too busy prancing around and saying how wonderful everything is. Peace on Earth and Goodwill toward Men they all say. Nothing but a bunch of falsehood and garbage if you ask me, and Arnold. Don't even get me started on him. Who does he think he is? Dr Bliss? What does he know about my past Christmas's and what not? Sure I might've been happier back then but, I was blind and I couldn't see the real picture. That once this holiday is over, everyone will go back to their normal lives and forget about you… "As Helga continued to rant she took out the envelope that she was supposed to give Arnold the next day at their 9 am rehearsal.

She opened the letter and saw that it was $50,000 check given to orphanage with an attached letter.

_Someone once told me, "The most beautiful gift can come in the plainest box" Well in this case an envelope. Here's a check for fifty-thousand dollars that my family and I raised for you, in hopes that you remain in business for many years to come and that you will remain a loving family for a child in need of it._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Arnold P. Shortman_

Helga tossed the envelope aside, and stared in the distance outside her window. She could clearly see Hillwood Orphanage from where she was sitting. She wondered to herself out off all these years she looked out in that direction, why had she never noticed it before? A chime from the clock tower went off and startled her.

"STUPID CLOCK TOWER!" She walked to her bed hearing footsteps coming down the hall. The only thing that was different about these particular footsteps was it seemed that at every single step there was a clanging noise, like chains dragging across a wooden floor.

"Olga?" Another footstep, and then a clang noise.

"Mom?" The same thing happened repeatedly. Helga then jumped in her bed with the covers over her.

"Dad?" The footsteps had stopped in front of her door. She grabbed her baseball bat ready to swing at the person proceeding behind it.

"Olga I'm not kidding CUT IT OUT! I'm serious." Just then a chain went flying through the door and clanged on to her bedside, than another and another. Helga held on to the bat as strong as she could just in case if she completely freaked, she wouldn't drop it. A ghost-like woman came through the door and slowly appeared in her room. Helga had vanished under her covers, shivering still clinging on to her bat.

"Whoever you are, I have a bat and I will swing at anyone. I'm not afraid of you."

"Hmm could've fooled me." said the ghostly woman. Helga slowly let her head appear from under the covers and gazed over at the ghost-like woman. She recognized exactly where she had seen her face.

"You…You…You were on my key hole earlier. Who are you, what do you want from me?"

"Hahaha. Oh you children these days always think someone is out to get you. Didn't mean to scare you back there, but you were asking for it."

"I will ask you one more time. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? I am your great Aunt Gertrude."

"Aunt Gertrude?"

"Great, to be exact!"

"But your dead"

"Yes you don't think I know I'm dead? I just walked right through your door child, and not to mention I'm floating two feet above the ground." One of Aunt Gertrude chains came swinging and knocked over Helga's lamp shade. "Oops! Sorry my dear."

Helga pushed the covers away from her as she realized that Aunt Gertrude Ghosts wasn't going to do any harm to her. However those chains she had wrapped around her body may cause some damage with Big Bob not getting his sleep.

'_Wait a minute. This is exactly like the play "A Christmas Carol." Instead Jacob Marley….is Aunt Gertrude. I know I must be dreaming because there is no way possible that a spirit could be walking the earth. And no way in hell I am an Ebenezer Scrooge'_

Just then another chain wrapped around Helga's ankle and dragged her across the floor. The Ghost of Aunt Gertrude bent down close to Helga's face and whispered, "You don't believe in me."

"No I don't. You're not real. You just a figment of my imagination. It's also obvious that I have been working way too hard on this play-"Another chain wrapped around Helga's body threw her across the room.

"Ow! Ok. OK! I believe in you just stop those unruly chains from yanking me everywhere. Can't you do anything about them? You should probably take them off because they're making way too much to noise and might wake my da-"

"These chains, my dear, cannot be removed. These chains are the ones I formed in life."

"What do you mean formed in life?"

"The chains of greed, chains of selfishness, and most importantly chains of hatred."

"That's a lot of chains."

"Do you know the weight and length of the chains you bear? It is as heavy and as long this. You were just like me when I was younger. Always thinking of myself and never thinking of anyone else. Always wanted what was best for me and no one else…"

"Sounds like an awesome life to me…"

"That's A TERRIBLE LIFE, A LONELY LIFE! Every day that passes by, I wish I could've been a better person when I was alive. I always thought about myself, never cared for anyone but myself. I was mean and greedy and I always got what I wanted when I wanted, and in the end you know what I got from it? These chains that hang from me. These are a reminder of what I had offered to the world when I was alive. I offered nothing but the sorrow to the ones that I loved most in life. "

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to warn you. I am giving you a chance of escaping my terrible fate. Be bound by chains just like mine longing to break free, but never will."

"What do you mean …I never will? This can't possibly be my fate!"

"I'm sad to regret that if you don't change your future, you will indeed be what you see before you. You my dear, have the chance to make it right. You will be haunted by three spirits, the spirit of Christmas past, the spirit of Christmas present, and the spirit of Christmas yet to come. Now listen to me carefully. If you are lucky, they help you change your life completely. Expect the first haunting when the clock tower chimes 1. Expect the second on the next night within the same hour. Expect the third on the proceeding night on the last stroke of 12."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! This is all just too creepy. There are no such thing a spirits, and they do not walk the earth. All I want is for you to leave me alone so I can get my rest because, I have to get up early tomorrow morning making sure I avoid my Mary Sunshine of a sister from helping her prepare dinner." The ghost of Aunt Gertrude rose up Helga's window with the wave of her hand. She pointed out her finger as Helga slowly began to walk over; she gazed upon other spirits flying across the town bound in chains.

"_Now I know I must be dreaming."_

"These spirits try to interfere for good in human affairs, but they have lost the power forever. That is the curse we bear. "Aunt Gertrude flew out of her window leaving Helga in complete darkness with nothing but the high moon shining light through her window. Helga looked at the clock tower and saw it said 9:30. She shut her window and snatched the curtains closed. Walked over to her bed, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Helga hadn't awoken until the last a final chime from the clock tower went off. She raised quickly, her heart racing a mile a minute. She saw that the clock tower read 1. A bright shining light came bursting through her window. It slowly came to fade away appearing in a familiar form that Helga had knew.

"Phoebe?" The spirit began moving towards her.

"I am not Phoebe." The spirit spoke

"Are you the first spirit?"

"Indeed I am. I am the spirit of Christmas past."

"Who's past?"

"You're Past. Come. We don't have much time…" The spirit grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the window.

"Wait just a darn minute! Number 1, where are you taking me? And 2, why are we going out the window when we can use the front door?"

"Ugh! Just stop being stubborn and follow me!" the spirit then blew a pile of what looked like pixie dust into Helga's face, and before she knew it Helga was flying in mid air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the heck is going on here! Where are you taking me?"

"I don't even need to tell you, just open your eyes and look for yourself. " Helga did as the spirit commanded and opened her eyes. They landed on a street which Helga knew exactly where they were.

"No don't tell me…Urban Tots Preschool? Oh this brings back so many memories."

"Alright Kids time to get ready to leave for Christmas Vacation!" yelled the preschool teacher. A bunch of kids came running and screaming out towards the door. Helga tried her best to move out the way but it was too late the kids had ran into her "literally" right through her.

"What? How did that-"

"These are but shadows of the things that have been. They have no consciousness of us" said the spirit.

"Of course I should've known. I mean I am directing the school play after all. Well all the kids ran outside so we mightiest well see what's going on outsid-"

"The school is not quite deserted, a solitary child neglected by her friends is left there still." The spirit pointed into a direction past Helga. She turned around slowly and gazed upon a young looking girl about the age of 5 sitting by her lonesome.

"That's me." Helga slowly walked over to her younger self. The younger Helga was writing on a pink piece of paper smiling and often gazing at a heart shaped piece of paper and holding it close to her chest.

"Oh Arnold…" the younger Helga said out loud. The older Helga slapped her palm to her forehead. _Even in the past I open my big mouth and reveal my deepest darkest secret?_

"Remember these are not but shadows of what have been…" said the spirit.

"Oh. Yeah." said the older Helga.

"Oh Arnold, Merry Christmas my love. I'm sorry I couldn't afford to buy you anything special, but instead, I give you the gift of love. In hopes that one day you will return the favor, and we will be together for Many Christmas's to come. Love Helga G. Pataki." the younger Helga held the card close to her heart.

"Wow. For a five year old you were really advanced in knowing modern English." said the spirit.

"Nah, I learned it all from watching Olga's romance teen shows. I really didn't know what the heck I was saying."

"Well it seems to me like you knew you what you saying."The younger Helga kissed the heart-shaped piece of paper. "Hehe. That was before I could afford an actual locket."

"Helga honey, what are you still doing here?" said the teacher.

"Oh um, nothing." The younger Helga had slipped the card into her backpack and ran out the door behind her teacher.

"That poor girl." Helga watched as her past self ran out the door.

"Let us see another Christmas." and with the wave of her wand, both the spirit and Helga traveled to another point in time in her past. This time they were standing right in front of the Federal Office of Information.

"Do you know this place?"

"Know it. Of course I know it. It's the federal office of information it was the time when I-" in the distance Helga saw a hyper out of breath looking child running up the steps of and Federal Office building. "Why the heck am I wearing that short little pink dress in freezing cold weather? So naïve I was back then.

"Here you are pal, one pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots. Now turns those lights back on. We got a missing person to locate!"

"You kidding, I'm going home. It's Christmas Eve for crying out loud."

"Can't you see? It's not about the snow boats, it's not about flashy expensive presents, or getting yours before the other guy gets his. It's about showing people you really care about them, and most of all it's about a funny little football headed kid with a good heart but no sense of reality whose entire worlds view is at stake!"

"Look I appreciate the holiday speech and all that but it's late and I'm going home…now."

"For pity sake, are you that cold? Look into your heart, and we've got a choice here. Either you and I work all night to find a certain lost daughter, or you can leave now, but if you leave now that little football headed kid will never believe in miracles again."

The older Helga wiped yet another tear from her eye. She remembered this day like it yesterday. Her young adolescent self being happy and doing goodwill towards others.

"Like I've said before I was so young and naïve here. This was before I even realized that the meaning of Christmas didn't really mean much to me. Even before this moment I was being selfish thinking the Christmas was all about getting presents."

"Yes in the beginning you were bit selfish. But in the end you did have a change of heart. Now we must move forward quickly now." The spirit grabbed Helga's hand once again and they both landed on the stoop of Helga's House. A rang from the doorbell came from a 12 year old Phoebe Heyerdahl.

"Hey Pheebs."

"Hey Helga, why aren't you dressed for Rhonda's Christmas party?"

"Uh because I'm not going to Rhonda's party."

"But Helga its Christmas everyone is going to be there."

"And what do I care?"

"You should spend Christmas time with the people you love. Isn't that what Christmas is all about?"

"From the looks of it, it seems to me the Christmas is about absolutely nothing. Everyone in this god forsaken town spends one freakin day going on about family togetherness, and love. Since when did my family ever been doing that? My sister comes home and hogs all the freaking attention from my parents so the barely notice that I exist. Then she tries to give me this excuse explaining how were not close enough and that she wants us to bond. All she wants to do it out shine me all the time. She doesn't really care about me."

"Helga, come on. Don't be like that. Your family loves you."

"If they do they have a great way a showing it. This just doesn't happen during Christmas. It's like this all year. It's too hard to try a keep up this little charade of peace and happiness, when nothing really comes of it."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Helga. There are still good people in this world and your family may not be the best but they still do care…"

"Yeah whatever. Go have fun at Rhonda's little Christmas Party I don't want to keep everyone from waiting."

"Come with me Helga, please?"

"NO! Don't you see I want to be alone! I don't want to hear anything more about Christmas! Just leave me alone."

Helga watched as her younger self shouted at Phoebe. _She was only trying to help me. She's my best friend. If only I wasn't so cruel to her. _She watched as her younger self stood there watching her best friend walk away in the opposite direction, and then go inside.

"I almost ran after her to apologize." She said gazing at her best friend.

"Almost carries no weight, especially in matters of the heart and you did have one Helga. Why didn't you follow her?"

"Because If I were to follow her it would've meant that she was right and I was wrong."

"And that is a problem because?"

"Because I'm Helga G. Pataki and whatever I say goes! And as for you. I'm done with you showing me this. Take me back to my room now!"

"These are but shadows of things that have been. They are what they are. Do not blame me."

"Go away and stop haunting me!" Helga ran upstairs inside her room and jumped under her covers. She didn't hear the spirit come after her. She took the covers off her head and looked around and saw she was the only one in her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Phew! It was just a nightmare." She laid back down looking up at the ceiling. _ I need to get my rest for tomorrow. _Just then another chime went off on the clock tower.

"Really?" She pulled the covers from over her head. Prayeing that the chimes would stop and she'd finally get her rest. Then silence rose in the room. She expected to gaze upon the second ghostly spirit that she was suppose to encounter on this journey, yet no one appeared.

"Well Aunt Gertrude, where is the second spirit? They're supposed to be here by now." Helga sat on her bed looking around her room, at any given chance she might see the slightest change in its appearance, which would indicate that the spirit was coming.

"Helga Pataki!" called a voice from downstairs. She got out of bed and saw a light shining through the crack of her door. She opened it slowly and saw the light was coming from downstairs in the living room.

"The second spirit." She spoke to herself. As she walked downstairs, the Christmas music from the TV seemed to be getting louder and louder. _Man! Don't these spirits know how to keep quiet! _ She walked into the trophy and saw what had appeared to be Gerald playing a jazzy version of the song,"Jingle Bell Rock."

"Come on, Tall-hair let's get on with this. Take me where you need me to go."

"Who you calling tall-hair? I am the ghost of Christmas Present. You have never seen the likes of me before."

"Uh. Yeah I have. We've been going to the same school together since I was 5. But really Geraldo I don't have all night, take me where you need me to go. So I can learn and change myself." 

"Well excuse me, for having the decency to introduce myself." He replied as he reached out his arm. Helga looked taken aback by his motive.

"What do you want me to do with that?"

"Just take my robe woman!" Helga grabbed his robe and scenery around them changed. She was standing in front of Sunset Arms Boarding house

"This is Arnold's house. Tell me why we are here?"

"How about we go inside."

"I can't go in there and intrude on the Christmas Eve party."

"Remember they can't see us or hear us." Gerald pointed to the front door which opened on its own. Helga took in a deep sigh and walked up the steps into the boarding house. She saw all the boarders, Arnold Parents and Grandparents sitting at the table.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" yelled Pookie as she brought in the big turkey.

"Oh isn't it wonderful to have all of us here for dinner."

"Yes Stella it is wonderful." It was nice to Stella and Miles together back home with the son. Helga smiled to herself at the thought that Arnold finally had his parents with him for Christmas.

"Wait a minute! Where is the Shortman." cried grandpa.

"Hey Kokoschka, you bum! I see you over there trying to steal those drumsticks!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about my dear friend Ernie." Just the two drumsticks fell out Oskar pockets.

"Oskar how could you?" yelled Susie

"You are not good person! You are not good person at all!" yelled Mr. Hyunh

"Alright, Alright calm down you ninnys!" yelled grandpa phil over the table.

"He must be still up in his room." Helga followed as both Miles and Stella went up stairs to see why their son hadn't wanted to spend time with his family on Christmas. The arguments from the boarders started to fade away as they closer to his room. "Maybe that was the reason why Arnold isn't downstairs."

"Arnold… Sweetie. It's you mom."

"And Dad."

"Come in." Helga walked through the door before Arnold's parents had a chance to open it. She saw him sitting on his bed his hands covering his face. To her surprise she saw him crying. _My love, why are you crying? If only I wasn't here in spirit I would take you in my arms and-_

"Will you keep your thoughts to yourself please?" Helga had almost forgotten that that the spirit was standing behind her. This was even more annoying then Brainy always interrupting her intimate moments she has with Arnold. "Oh so now you're listening to my thoughts?" yelled Helga.

"Arnold, is everything ok?"said his mother walking into the room.

"No everything has gone wrong. It's horrible."

"Did something happen with you today? Are you hurt?"

"I'm ok. But something did happen today. I lost the check we raised to give to the orphanage."

"You didn't lose it your probably just misplaced it that's all."

"NO! I lost it. I've looked everywhere. It's gone."

"Don't worry son. We can write a new check for them-"

"Are you kidding? Where are we going to get that kind of money? That $50,000 dollars guaranteed their business stayed open for at least the next year. That way the workers would've been able to get back on their feet and start over. If we just write them a check now it won't be nearly enough to pay off all that debt."

Helga's heart sank deep in her chest when she had seen the big picture of what she had done. If only she had given the check back to Arnold at that moment she wouldn't have to witnesses this sadness in her loves eyes.

"Arnold everything will be ok. I promise. Tomorrow we will go to the orphanage and give the kids a Christmas they could only dream of."

"I don't think I can do it mom. I don't think I can show my face. I don't want to go there and see the look on these kid's faces when then owners tells them they have to close down, and have them go out in the street with no shelter or food trying find ways to help themselves. I don't even think I can show my face to anyone. It's all Helga's fault. If she hadn't been rushing me to get to the school on time I would've been able to slip the envelope in their mailbox before we had rehearsal. And If she hadn't been yelling at everyone and keeping us late every single night-"

"Arnold. We can't just go through life blaming others. These things happen for a reason. Maybe the orphanage wasn't meant to stay open."

"Miles!" Stella had elbowed his chest.

"Wait. Wait. That came out the other way around. I meant that-"

"I'm staying here tomorrow. You won't be able to persuade me to go anywhere tomorrow. I don't want those kids to know that I was one that did this to them."

_Oh Arnold. It's not your fault it's mine. I was the one that did this to the kids not you. Show yourself tomorrow those kids need you. _"Oh please don't tell me you're starting to care for the well-being of those kids. Let alone Arnold."

"What are talking about? I always cared about him!"

"Sure you did." Just then an echo of different voices came into the room. She turned quickly to see if someone had come through the door, but no one entered. She looked at the family, then around the room…

"_Could you honestly be that heartless…I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU REMEMBER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE….I guess I won't be able to make it to the play tomorrow…That will be the best day of my entire life!"_

"Please tell me those kids in the orphanage will be ok. Tell me that Arnold will not blame his self for this."

"I see it, but it doesn't look well. The orphanage is deserted and everyday as he walks past, it is just gives him reminder to what he believes he has done. If theses shadows remain unaltered by the future no one will be able to tell him otherwise, not even you."

"No please this can't happen."

"We don't have much time we must leave now. Take my robe." Helga did what the spirit had commanded her. In hoping he would take her somewhere a bit more pleasant to what she had just witnessed.

They ended up inside Rhonda Lloyd's house. All her classmates were there in the living room sitting in a circle while Rhonda was in the middle.

"Ok now that we've all figured how we are going to rebuild the set tomorrow and still be able to spend Christmas morning with our families, it's time to discuss the annual Christmas Party! Everyone has gotten there secret Santa gifts?"

"Yea. Yea. We all got our gifts now what kind of food is going to be at this party."

"Harold is that all you can think about is food?"said Sid.

"Guys please settle down. This is a Christmas party at the Lloyds were planning here!"

"Ok so, Lila, Sheena, Nadine, and Phoebe will all be helping with the decorations. Gerald and Arnold couldn't make it to the meeting but they said they would bring the music-"

"Who's in charge of the food?" asked Harold.

"Not you." The other kids laughed.

"Um excuse me. I know we've talked about this before but I feel really bad not telling Helga about the Christmas Party."

"Oh no. Come on Lila haven't you've had enough of her? I mean why would I invite someone that MEAN?"

"Yeah she's nothing but, a…an Ebenezer Scrooge reincarnation!" said Stinky.

"Well maybe if we tried talking to her…"

"No there is no talking to Helga G. Pataki. She simply wasn't invited for a reason and that's her fault, and besides she hates Christmas anyway. She's better off spending it alone this year. "

"Oh I'll show you Miss Rhonda!" Helga came charging into Rhonda ready to yank out the pretty little hair of hers but she felt right through her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, they can't see us or hear us, or even FEEL US!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Just get me the heck out of here ok Geraldo!"

Helga then appeared in what looked like the school auditorium. All the set was still scattered on the stage just how they left it early that evening. "I thought I told you to take me home." She then saw what looked like an older version of Gerald. "What happened to you doing that last trip? Did you travel to far into the future and get stuck or something?"

"My life on this globe is very brief. So I now must leave you with this. Ignorance and Want. Beware them both, but most of all beware ignorance."

"What does this all mean? Ignorance and what-"

"But most of all beware ignorance…" The spirit then faded away in the shadows. Leaving Helga to contemplate over his last statement


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Thanks for not taking me home you good for nothing –ah whatever at least he's gone. Great now I have to walk home in the freezing cold weather, better call my pare-" Just then the clock tower chimed its third and last final series. Helga looked at the clock and saw it said 12. She noticed a hooded figure walking in the distance toward her.

"Nice try Stinky, but we all know you're the only one that can fit into that ridiculous costume." The spirit had said nothing. It just moved slowly towards until it had stood directly in front of her.

"Ok, so you're not Stinky….You're the spirit of Christmas Yet to Come." The spirit nodded. Helga's heart soon began to race as this was the part in the play she always hated. She didn't want to see what was going to become of her in the future but she had no choice. "The spirit of Christmas Yet to come, I fear you most of all. But as I know your only purpose is to do me good. I will oblige to follow you."

The Spirit raised its arm and pointed its finger in the opposite direction. Helga was lead out the door to a deserted room, her room. The wallpaper was wearing out, dust started to collect in her room. She saw a future version of herself starting out the window. The future Helga grabbed her coat and proceeded to walk out the door, She saw her sister Olga crying in the corner of her room.

"Olga?"

"What do you want Helga!" the spirit Helga was surprised to not hear her sisters annoying yet angelic voice. Not to mention she didn't even call her baby sister.

"I know you've been upset lately, but it's Christmas day and I wanted to know if you would like to prepare dinner with me."

"OFCOURSE HELGA, YOU WANT ME TO DO ALL THE WORK DON'T YOU? THE COOKING AND CLEANING WHILE YOU SIT AROUND THE HOUSE AND EXPLAIN HOW YOU HAVE SO MUCH BETTER THINGS TO DO, THAN TO SPEND SOMETIME WITH YOUR FAMILY!

"Olga it's not my fa-"

"NO HELGA, IT IS YOUR FAULT. IT'S YOUR FAULT MOMMY AND DADDY IS NO LONGER TOGETHER. IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE ARENT A FAMILY ANYMORE. ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WAS YOURSELF. YOU'RE A SELFISH SPOILED BRAT AND I CANT STAND YOU!" the door slammed in spirit Helga's face.

"Oh spirit. Please lead me away from here." The spirit then pointed its finger into another direction outside the house. Helga had appeared in front of the school auditorium. She noticed Gerald sitting on the steps with a depressed look on his face.

"Hey Gerald, I heard about what happened with you and-"

"Please don't say it Phoebe. It already is bad enough when I even think about it."

"I don't understand you two were such good friends. Please tell me what happened. Maybe I could fix it."

"No. Nothing can help him. Growing up, Arnold was a kid who was always willing to help others. All he can think about now is those poor orphan kids. He blames it on himself that they ran out of business and all those kids that have no home to go to…"

"It really isn't his fault though…he has to know that."

"Yeah and we all tried to tell him that. I tried to tell him that. And the more I tried to tell him, the more he got angry. It came to a point where we just stopped talking to each other. Days went by…then weeks…then months. Arnold and I were brothers and now it's like I barely recognize him."

"What happened to the orphanage can't be his fault."

I actually know whose fault it is."

"Who?"

"Well Brainy told me that on Christmas Eve last year, he overheard Helga and Arnold arguing in the auditorium, he noticed that an envelope fell out of his backpack when he left the room. He saw Helga pick it up, but she didn't give it back to him."

"Wow he told you all that?"

"Yea surprisingly he did. He then figured that she may give it to him during rehearsal but remember she slept in late, and she was only one who had the key to the auditorium. So we kids couldn't fix the set, which meant the play never went on."

"And she never gave the money back to him?"

"Helga never really seemed to care for anyone but herself, and now Arnold and I are no longer friends because of a situation she caused. "

"I'm really sorry Gerald."

Helga watched as she gazed upon the two together. "Oh spirit how could this happen? I never meant for this to end up this way Gerald and Arnold no longer friends? How could this be? Please show me at least something worth watching that came out of all of this." The spirit then pointed to a future version of Helga walking down a deserted street. Spirit Helga followed her from behind to see where she was going. She stopped abruptly when saw the image before her. It was Arnold kneeling down in a pile of snow crying. '_Oh no he's crying again. I can hardly bear to watch him cry like this, to see him blame himself for my selfishness.'_

"Arnold?"

"Listen I don't want to talk about it ok. Just leave me alone!"

"Arnold please it's me Helga. If you won't look at me, at least let me know, that you'll listen to me."

"I don't want to talk let alone listen to anyone."

"The Arnold I knew was always willing to listen….what happened to him?"

"He never existed."

"It hurts that you use my own words against me."

"Good I'm glad because it's about time you get a taste of your own medicine!"

"WHAT I CAME TO TELL YOU WAS…. The person you should blame for shutting down the orphanage is me."

"What?" Arnold finally stood up and turned around to face her.

"I was the one that took your letter for the orphanage. I'm sorry. I was so angry at you when you said that you weren't coming to the play. I told myself that I would give it back to you on Christmas Day, but I was careless and overslept. The entire play and all our hard work went down the drain and those orphans our out to fend for themselves. I'm so sorry Arnold.

"You made me think I was the one to blame for this when it was all you…you're truly are a heartless person!"

"No I wasn't all that heartless. I did care for you. I really did."

"Yeah right you really did care for me."

"Arnold I did. I care about you so much it makes me sick!"

"Oh well if you cared about me so much why did you do this me? Why did you make me think it was my fault?"

"I never intended for any of this to happen. If I could take that day back I would do it if my life depended on it." Helga kneeled down in the snow tears streaming down her face. She grabbed Arnolds hand but stared at the ground. "We don't have to be friends anymore, but I would really hope that you could forgive me."

"Helga, you shouldn't be asking me for forgiveness." future Helga now kneeling on the ground looked at the deserted patch of snow and soon began to realize that it was the exact place the orphanage stood. "The orphanage was demolished within the same year it closed down because people soon began thinking it was waste of space. You know my parents were actually thinking about adopting one of the kids. I was going to have a younger brother or sister."

"Arnold I really did care. I really did…"

"Everyone…was right…about you. What truly hurts the most is that I always was there to defend you."Arnold released from her grip and walked away from her. Future Helga stood up. She looked at her hand and saw nothing but a frozen teardrop in her empty palm.

"Helga what do you think you're doing?" cried spirit Helga. "Go after him. Tell you love him. Tell him you care for him. Tell him you LOVE him…I love him." Future Helga did nothing more than walk in the opposite direction. "This can't be right, this can't be my future!"

"But it is your future." Helga turned immediately at hearing the spirit's voice. The third spirit had revealed himself it was the one person that she had loved.

"Please I can change, I know I can. Just give me one more chance."

"You had your chance to change, but you chose not to see it."

"Please don't let this be my future I know I can change. I will be a better person. I promise. Just give me one more chance please!" Helga was now kneeling down gripping the spirits robes. "Please. I know I can change! PLEASE" The last and final chime went off on the clock tower and Helga had awoken in her room clutching her pillow tightly. She looked around her room briefly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm…I'm home…I'm still here." A grin slowly started to form on her face. "Oh how wonderful this is. Oh thank you Aunt Gertrude, thank you spirits for giving me a second chance! I will forever be great full for it. I don't know what day it is. How long have I been amongst the spirits? Oh dear God, the play, the orphanage!"

"Helga…baby sister are you ok?"

"Olga?" she opened the door slowly

"Yes baby sister I heard you screaming in here earlier and I wanted to know if you were ok."

"Yes Olga. I'm fine. What day is it?"

"Why it's Christmas silly."

"Christmas. Oh I haven't missed it. Oh this is absolutely wonderful!"

"Yes it is Helga. I've thought about what you said last night and I thought maybe you were right about me always pushing you to do things with me. I need to realize that you're a growing girl and you need your own space… so I was going to let you sleep in and get your rest before the play tonight."

"Olga no! I want to help you prepare dinner. I've been such a spoiled brat lately. I never saw the people I was hurting. I only hope that you can forgive me."Olga came running over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh Baby sister you don't know how much this means to me! I feel like we're really starting to bond you and me. You're the greatest sister in the entire world. I love you so much!"

"Alright Alright! I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." Helga looked down at the torn open envelope this was on her floor and picked it up.

"Hey what time is it?"

"It's 8:00."

"Do you think you can do me favor?"

Helga was riding along a horse and sleigh with her sister to the school auditorium.

"Helga. Can you please explain to me what we are doing here?"

"You'll see."The sleigh stopped in front of the auditorium. She saw all the kids sitting on the steps huddled into their coats.

"Fi-Fi- Finally you're he-he-here! We've been wa-wa-wa-waiting to get inside." cried Sid.

"Yes. It's 9 am sharp! Now please can we go inside?" said Rhonda

"No." The other kids looked at Helga with shock on their faces.

"First Christmas Eve now this?" yelled Curly. The other kids started cheering after him.

"QUIET! You bunch of babies! I want you to all go home and spend Christmas Day with you families."

"But what about the se-"

"Just go please, before I change my mind." '_Which I won't of course but I have a reputation to protect.'_

"Well thanks Helga." said Rhonda. All the other kids thanked Helga and started to walk down the steps.

"Yeah well don't say I didn't do you all any favors. Oh and make sure your back here by 3p.m. so we can fix the set."

"Hey Helga, I forgot to mention to you that I was having a Christmas Party tonight before I leave for my vacation tomorrow. If you not doing anything tonight would you like to come?"

"Why, sure Rhonda, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Helga." Helga walked back to her sister sitting in the sleigh.

"What, Olga?"

"That was a really nice gift you gave for your friends."

"What gift? I didn't give them any gift?"

"Oh yes you did. You let them spend their Christmas with their families. "

"Well it wasn't really a gift. It was just me being nice."

"Well you know what they say. The most beautiful gift can come in the plainest box." Helga directed her eyes to the clock tower. It read 9:10. She knew she would be able to walk to the orphanage from here.

"Olga. I just remembered that I have to do something really quick. I'll meet you back home in an hour, ok?"

"Alright, but be back home real soon because you have potatoes to peal and onions to chop and-"

"See ya Olga!" Helga ran across the street and down the next few blocks to the orphanage. '_Oh please don't let me be too late.' _She stopped in front of the orphanage. She could see through the window all the kids laughing and singing Christmas carols. She smiled and tears of joy came out her eyes.

"Helga?" she turned quickly and saw that it was Arnold.

"Arnold? Wha- What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to come to the orphanage."

"Well, I thought about it. And what kind of person would I be if I didn't come?"

"An Ebenezer Scrooge." Helga smiled shyly. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Wait? What are you doing here? The play, the set."

"Oh well I let them spend Christmas morning with their families and they will be back at 3p.m. to help fix it. So now you my friend have no excuse not to be there." Arnold gave a chuckle and looked down at Helga's hand

"What's that?"

"Oh! Um you dropped this last night after you were leaving the auditorium. I thought it might be really important to you so…Merry Christmas!" Helga held out the letter to Arnold and gave a big grin. _'Is he going to take it oh what? Oh no what if he realized that the envelope looks different? And knows that I opened it?' _

"Everything's there trust me." Arnold took the letter and wrapped his arms around Helga. The old Helga would swoon for 1.5 seconds and push him away, but since it was Christmas Day she decided to embrace his every touch.

"You don't know how much this means to me Helga."

"Oh I think I do."Helga smiled. Arnold did the same. It was like they were meeting for the first time all over again as they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"Uh sorry to interrupt to lovely moment but do you mind helping us unload the rest of the presents?" called Phil.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The scenery changed to a bunch of children unwrapping presents and throwing paper on the floor. Helga looked at each and every one of the little kids and saw nothing but happiness and joy in their faces. She would've truly been a heartless person to take that away from them

"So this is the true meaning of Christmas." She whispered to herself.

"Amazing isn't it?"said Arnold sitting next to her.

"Oh, yeah it's beautiful."

"You see that girl there?" Arnold pointed to a little girl unwrapping her gift and hugging tightly the doll she got from it.

"Yeah."

"My parents are adopting her. The thing I most like about her is that she reminds me of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's a little rough around the edges but underneath it all she really does care." Helga smiled to herself. She realized at the moment what she wanted to do.

"Arnold? I have to tell you something." Before the words could come off her lips a little kid came up to them.

"Hey you too are under the mistletoe!" the little boy pointed at the ceiling. The other kids cheered behind him

"Oh wow. I didn't realize…we don't have to-"Arnold grabbed Helga's face and kissed her gently. She could do nothing but have a stupid grin on her face.

"Merry Christmas Helga." Arnold smiled at her in hoping he would release her from her trance.

"Merry Christmas Arnold…"Helga then leaned in and kissed him.

"HEY! One kiss per mistletoe!" shouted one of the kids

As time carried on, they both gave the check to the owners of the orphanage. The celebrated with another toast and sang more Christmas Carols. Helga then looked at her watch and remembered that she had to be home in 15 minutes.

"Oh I have to get back home and help my family cook dinner."

"Oh Alright."

"I'll see you at three!" She shouted as she ran out the door.

One of the kids came up to Arnold and tugged his shirt. "Is she your girlfriend?" Arnold could do nothing but smile.

Helga walked into her house and stopped abruptly as she smelled food coming from the kitchen.

"Baby sister you're back and right on time!" Olga led Helga into the kitchen. Helga was shocked with what she was seeing before here. Miriam in the kitchen, cooking stuffing and not burning it, Big Bob peeling potatoes of course with the TV in front of him, but instead of it being on the wheel it was on a station where they played nothing but Christmas music. No blender in site!

"Merry Christmas Helga." Both her parents shouted at her.

"Merry Christmas, you guys are helping with dinner?" Big bob stood up in her chair and rested his hand on Helga's shoulder.

"Yeah well we thought about what you said last night, and those past few Christmas's haven't been that great with us being a family and all. So we decided to surprise you and all cook dinner as a family. Then after we eat were all going to sit in front of the tree and open presents before we all go to your play tonight."

"You all…you didn't have-"

"Yes we did Helga. We all know that we aren't the perfect family. But we are still family. We only get one chance to get things right and as Pataki's we take our chances. We promise to be a better family from now on." Miriam wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Aw group hug everyone." said Olga.

Helga now sat backstage looking upon all her classmates in the last scene of the play. She listened to Arnold's monologue carefully and intensely it was as if he was speaking to her.

"Scrooge was better than his word. He did it all, and infinitely more; and to Tiny Tim, who did NOT die, he was a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man as the good old city knew, or any other good old city, town, or borough in the good old world. Some people laughed to see the alteration in him; but his own heart laughed, and that was quite enough for him. He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived in that respect upon the Total-Abstinence Principle ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us!"

"Actually those words were made for me." She smiled to herself as tears of joy came streaming down her face.

"And God Bless us. Everyone." Yelled Eugene's voice over the auditorium as Tiny Tim.


End file.
